Ao no Exorcist : It's painful But It Won't Let Me Down
by Anna Nana Desu
Summary: When Rin can't control his anger, then others will just hope he will disappear. It's painful and it hurts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Dissappear**

Rin was sat at behind of his class.

Alone. Nobody wants to speak and get along with him. Why?

He was a monster. Bad children. Scarier person.

If you get closed to him you might get hurt and misfortune will befall anyone who was close to him. Rin doesn't care about all that thing! He could stand with his own feet. At least he still have Yukio and Otou-san with him. Always by his side no matter what happened.

The other children was playing the rocket made out of paper. They throw it here and there and laughed together. Accidently one of the rocket hit Rin's head. Rin shock. The other children realized it and the atmosphere became tense. They looked at each other.

'' Whaaaat?!'' Rin stared at those children who played the rocket.

'' Are you mad? ''one of the children came out bravely.

'' Not really ''

'' Then, take this! '' the children throw another rocket to Rin. He wanted to pick a fight with him.

Quiet.

No response.

Rin was trying to control himself and don't want to hurt others again. He lower his head.

'' Why you such a monster in my class?! I hate you! Why are you here? You should disappear and just die! We all can't stand with you anymore you bastard! '' the boy shouted loudly at Rin.

Rin was shocked!

Students from the other classes started to gather in front of the classes.

'' Hey! I'm talking to you! You butthead! Just die! Die!''

Quiet.

'' Hey, what's wrong with this guy? '' Rin talk to himself.

'' This boy looks weird. Like…something possessed him…? ''

The angry student took the broom and tried to hit Rin. Rin stand up and managed to dodge it. The boy get more angry and kept swing the broom to hit Rin. The other student started screaming and leave the classroom.

PAAAANNNGGG!

The blood flowing from Rin's head.

'' Hahahahahahahahahaha! Serve you right! ''

Rin's hand began to tremble. He can't control himself anymore! He took the chair and hit the boy with all his strength. The boy was lying on the floor. Then the boy took the hidden pencil in his pocket and poke Rin's stomach.

Arrrggggghhh!

Rin pushed the boy away and kick him.

The boy laughed loudly. He satisfied when he looked Rin in a pain.

He approached Rin closer. Then Rin grabbed the boy collar and threw him out of the classroom through the window. And the glasses were broken into pieces.

*Pant,pant,pant*.

'' I-I did it again…. '' Rin look at his bloody palm.

Rin strike his head on the wall of the class.

Damn! Arrrrrrggghhhhh!

'' Why?! Why did this happen to me?! I'm….I'm….''

The teachers came.

'' Call an ambulance! ''

The boy was collapse and unconscious.

'' O-Okumura-kun. We need to call your father. Please go to discipline room now! ''

Quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Tears**

Rin can't hold himself anymore. When he was forced to tell the truth about the incident in front of Otou-san and his head teacher.

'' I-I didn't do anything wrong.. I just-..''

'' Rin look at me. Just tell me.'' Otou-san smiled at Rin.

Then the homeroom teacher came along with the two students as the witnessed of the incident.

'' Ryoko what exactly happened just now? Tell us.'' The teacher asked.

'' Rin who started yelling at us. He started the fight.'' The children said.

'' Yes! Rin started the fight!'' the other children added.

'' Why you..! I didn't do anything on purpose! That punk was disturb me ! I just trying to protect myself! That's all.. And what's wrong with that?!'' Rin can't stand his feeling anymore.

Rin! Father Fujimoto hold Rin's hand.

'' Lemme go!''

Where are you going Rin? Rin!

Rin kept running away from school. It will rain soon. Rin can't hold his tears anymore! He was crying as loud as the lightning. Nobody trusted him. Everyone treated him like a monster. Like a demon with no heart. Rin hated everything! Everything…

Then he realized that he was at the place that he never seen before. It seemed he got lost. He found the near playground. Nobody was there. Rin sat on the swing. It started to rain.

'' It's so cold. I'm hungry. Nee,otou-san. Why I'm like this? Why I became like this? Why I was here? Living in this world? Should I just kil-..''

!

'' Nee little boy. Why are you here? It's raining you know.'' Pretty young lady touched Rin's shoulder.

''Are you alone? Lemme send you back home. Give me your address.''she smiled.

No!

'' I don't wanna go home!'' Rin yelled at her. '' Don't disturb me. You might die if you talk to me.''

The lady just laughed at Rin. '' Why are you mad? I'm not dying. Don't make me scare dear.''

'' I-I just..'' Rin started to cry.

The lady knew that Rin was sad. She hugged Rin tightly. Rin's eyes widened. What's wrong with this one-chan? Why she..?

'' Don't worry poor little kid. Everything is gonna be alright. You sure will become a strong man one day! Ehehe..''the lady giggled.

''NOBODY TRUST ME! EVERYONE SEE ME AS A DEMON! THEY MAKE ME SICK! I HATE THEM! I DON'T WANT TO LIVEANYMORE! I-..''

Shhh…..

'' Don't say like that little kid. You sure have to live. Your oka-san and otou-san work so hard to give you birth. Don't waste their effort. '' the lady whispered at Rin's ears.

The lady hold her hand on Rin's shoulder. She looked at Rin closely as she wanted to dig up what was inside Rin's heart.

''Nee, have a faith in yourself. At least depend on someone that closer to you. Someone that always care about you. Congratulation because you were born little kid.'' The lady smiled at Rin.

Rin can't said anything.

'' If you need me, I live at that house'' the lady show her house behind the playground. A red roof house.

Rin stood up. Bowed and just went away.

Rin stopped.

'' Arigatou nee-chan! Hountouni! ''

She smiled and waved her hands.

Rin wanted to go home!

He heard someone called his name.

Otou-san?!


End file.
